Seatmates
by Champion of None
Summary: They were complete opposites with each other, and probably they would've never gotten to know each other if they weren't seatmates for three years in a row. SanadaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Seatmates Ch. 1**

 **Daily Life**

 **I do not own PoT. This takes place a few weeks after Sanada's 3rd year starts, so please hang on. And I shall refer to my OC last name FIRST so no one gets confused, as I am addressing Sanada's last name in this.**

* * *

Sanada Genichirou stared at the desk next to him, not fazed by the fact that a certain someone was late yet again (yet in fact this was at least the hundredth time she was late). He sighed internally when the bell rung, knowing that she would arrive late, disrupt the class yet again, and he would have to lecture her.

In fact, when the teacher, Mr. Matsuda, was beginning the lesson, a girl with unruly , messy black hair burst through the door, dull blue eyes looking around widely to see if anything has started. She was only met by Mr. Matsuda's and Sanada's disapproving stare and the snickers of all of their classmates. The girl, Fujikawa Hairi, sheepishly, snatched the back of her head.

"So nice of you to join us, Fujikawa, now please take your seat next to Sanada," Mr. Matsuda asks, and she does, ignoring the laughter and the whispers from her classmates. She sits next to Sanada.

"Hey, Sanada," Fujikawa whispers, while Sanada shoots her the Look.

"Unaccpetable. You're late again," He grunts, and focuses back on the lesson.

"And you're early," Fujikawa shoots a weak retort to Sanada, but it doesn't faze him, as he narrows his eyes, signalling her to shut up.

* * *

It was lunch, and Sanada brings out his bento box, and as he opens it, he couldn't help but feel two eyes staring at him as he does. His eyes narrow once more, and proceeds to open the bento. _Sushi._ He thinks, and brings out his chopsticks, and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Fujikawa staring at his lunch in desire, a slight drool coming out of her mouth.

"Unaccpetable, Fujikawa. How many times have you not brought lunch?" Sanada questions, effectively snapping Fujikawa out of her trace. She shrugs, which makes his eyes narrow again.

"It's not my fault, Sanada. It's the alarm!" Fujikawa states.

"Fujikawa, you cannot get anywhere in life, if you blame your problems on a mere inanimate object," Sanada lectures. "You are the one at fault."

"Ok. Ok," She agrees. "It won't happen again."

Both of them knew it was a lie. He exhales heavily through his nose.

"Very well," He reluctantly gives in. "You may take some."

Fujikawa's eyes light up, and was about to reach for a sushi, but Sanada slapped her hand.

"Ow..." She said, looking at Sanada.

"Wash your hands," He commands, and Fujikawa gets up from her seat to head outside of the classroom, and she makes a left. "Not in the water fountain!"

She turns around.

* * *

"Man, Sanada. You got a perfect!" Fujikawa exclaims rather unenthusiastically. Sanada looks at her, but then his eyes narrow, as she was holding the paper upside down. She sighs and fixes it in the proper direction.

"You're slacking off! Take this seriously!" He criticizes, and Fujikawa could feel a bit of a smile coming on her face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Gosh. I can't keep anything from you. You eliminate all of the joy out of my life, Sanada," She joked.

"School is not about having fun! Your future is depending on what scores you get, and you aren't taking this seriously!" Sanada lectures. "How can you live with yourself?"

"How can you live with yourself?" Fujikawa questions back. "Stop taking everything so seriously."

"Then stop taking everything so lightly," He retorts.

"Touché," She responds, stretching. "Alright, you win. I'll look at your pretty, little essay if it makes the rock happy."

Sanada nods as if he was actually pleased with making progress with Fujikawa, as she begins to read his English essay for any mistakes, ignoring the nickname. He skims over the essay. No punctuation, grammar, or spelling mistakes. He nods once more, but then he notices that the continuity of the essay could be way better.

"Not bad, Sanada. Barely any grammar and spelling mistakes this time," Fujikawa says.

"Of course. But, Fujiwara, you need to work on adding more content to your essay. If I was the teacher, I would've given you a C. And that's unacceptable for Rikkaidai's standards," Sanada lectures. Fujikawa looks at him with a brow raised.

"Don't you mean your standards?" She corrects. His eyes narrow at her for her snarky comment, and then both went to correcting each other's essays, the occasional disapproval and lectures of Sanada, and then shrugs and snarky comments of Fujikawa.

If one looks at the pair, they could easily assume that they weren't associated with each other in way one or another. One with a wrinkly uniform, then other with a clean, pristine uniform. One with a constant strict expression and high goals and pressures, the other with a calm, relaxed face with the occasional cheeky smile, living without a care in the world. They are certainly an odd pair.

* * *

 **Hopefully I got Sanada's character down. So yeah. Thanks for reading and see if you guys next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Impressions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seatmates Ch. 2**

 **Impressions**

 **This chapter takes place in the 1st years of Sanada and Fujikawa, so I guess it's like an exposition chapter like the first chapter, so hopefully you guys don't mind. Their thoughts on everything. The usual.**

* * *

 _Fujikawa Hairi_

She seemed like a complete slacker, 1st year, Sanada Genichirou, thought on the first day of school, as the said girl came in the class late. Fujiwara-san was forced to go through a lecture by the teacher, but she merely smiled, and laughed it off. Sanada could already feel irritation at this female. She was forced to sit next to him, much to his displeasure. Sanada chose to ignore when she greeted him with a smile. He could tell that this was going to be a long year.

Fujiwara-san always arrived late to almost every class in the morning, and it seemed as if the teacher gave up on her. Students made fun of her, calling her a slacker for always being late and having a carefree attitude about everything, especially not caring about school. When it came down to projects, almost nobody wanted her as a partner, because in the end she barely does any work, leaving it to the partner, and if she does work, she hardly puts any effort. Sanada hated this kind of behavior in every way, shape, and form.

 _I'm never going to be involved with her_. He promised himself in his head.

* * *

 _Sanada Genichirou_

He seemed like a stick in the mud, 1st year, Fujikawa Hairi thought, as she looked at him. He means business with the incredibly stoic expression on his face, and serious attitude towards everything he does. He's never late, his uniform is incredibly pristine, but it doesn't seem like he has a social life. She notices that whenever she did something, he made a little scrunch in his face, like he was judging everything she did. But whatever, stuff like this never bothered her. Who cares about what people think? If anything, what people thought always bring problems. Sanada also looked like someone who carries the whole world on his shoulders.

Fujikawa shivered slightly. She hated that feeling. She hated having people depend on her, it always ended up in disappointment in one way or another, so she gets rid of that feeling. The rumors surrounding her. Forget about it. The people depending on her. Who cares? When Fujikawa arrives late, the disapproving stares and snickers and laughter are their, and she dismisses it, playing it off.

 _Que sera sera._ Whatever happens, happens.

 _Who cares about what Sanada thinks, as if any of that stuff matters._ She dismisses it. _Whatever._

* * *

 **So yes. Extremely short chapter, but I feel as if you'd know my character better. She's not all positive, she's got reasons for not caring, but I'll explain that in later chapters. I feel as if this chapter was out of place though, like randomly placed there because I wanted to make the rest of this story about them in their 3rd years cuz that's where the good stuff happens. :D. Jkjkjkjk. Some angst to an extent though.** **Thanks to the reviews and followers though!**

 ***Hands out Chibi!Sanadas* CHIBI SANADA FOR EVERYONE! Lol.**

 **Have a wonderful day readers!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Teammates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seatmates Ch. 3**

 **Teammates**

 **I do not own PoT. If I did, there would be more scenes of Rikkaidai and Hyotei (as if there weren't enough already). We are back in 3rd year mode.**

* * *

Fujikawa stared blankly into space, pondering slightly about what happened in History… 'Let's see… Meiji Restoration… Doodling in her notebook…' Maybe she should've been paying attention. It's not like it was her fault or it was her bad subject, history just seemed so boring. If Fujikawa could change the curriculum, she would. She would completely get rid of history. She didn't want to waste her time learning about reforms and old, dead people. She shook her head. _Don't get sidetracked_. She needed to know what the homework was. Fujikawa wished she paid attention, but in reality, it doesn't really matter, since she's not going to be majoring in history, but she could feel the nagging voice of her parents and her teacher ( **ESPECIALLY SANADA)** in her head about missing an assignment. Fujikawa decides to ask Sanada, in order to spare herself from the torture in the form of her parents ( **ESPECIALLY SANADA)** , but he was still going to lecture her about her behavior of not focusing in class.

If only she knew where Sanada was. Fujikawa decides to think. She knew he was in a club, a sports club because all of the girls were screaming about how Sanada looked in his match against… some other school.

"Sanada-san looked so dreamy today doesn't he?" A girl questioned, as the other girl giggled. Both were walking right past Fujikawa.

"Of course! I love how his muscles flex when he's holding his racquet and when he's-" Fujikawa blanks out on their conversation because:

A. She didn't want to hear about any more of his body parts.

B. The conversation was taking a weird turn

Nevertheless, Fujikawa thinks and tries to figure things out. He's in sports, he holds a racquet? He doesn't seem like the type to be in badminton. Her second was tennis, and decides to try and check out the tennis courts… If only she knew where the tennis courts were. Gosh, she was a 3rd year and she still doesn't know her way around the school. Fujikawa gets up from the bench she was sitting on, and begins to walk around the school.

Geez, this school was so huge, how on earth was she going to find-

"NIOU, AKAYA, 50 LAPS NOW!" Fujikawa blinks. Was that… "STOP SLACKING OFF, MARUI!"

That was definitely Sanada... Screaming... And did he just say '50 laps?' Those poor, poor souls. And she thought Sanada was uptight as he is in class. Fujikawa never thought he was a screamer too... She thought he was just strict and quiet.

When Fujikawa arrived at the tennis courts, it was surrounded by hordes of girls, cheering on the Rikkaidai tennis team. _Don't they have better things to do?_ Fujikawa could not see an entrance in or out the tennis courts, so she would just have to wait and sit there, until practice was done... For who knows how long. Then the tsunami of hormonal girls parted to let out two guys, one with silver hair in a rat tail, and the other with a mop of wavy black hair. The silver haired teenager, winked at the fan girls, possibly causing them to have cardiac arrest, and the other just waved at the girls, with a confident smirk on his face. _So this is the power of teenage boys who play tennis. Note taken._

Assuming she wasn't gonna get any farther past those animals, Fujikawa decided to wait it out, until Sanada was done with practice. Needless to say, hour after hour went by, and the amount of girls decreased surrounding the courts, until it was only herself left sitting on the bleachers uninterested. She sighed, and checked her phone, it was 4 o'clock right now. How long do these people practice? Maybe she should've just gotten lectured by Sanada tomorrow. Suddenly, everyone was crowding around three people. Sanada, a slightly feminine looking male with wavy blue hair, and a male with a bob-cut and closed eyes. The blue haired male was saying something, and then the teenage males started to leave out of the gates. _Sweet. Now's my chance._

However, when you tried to approach Snada who was walking with the two other males, Fujikawa was blocked by the silver haired boy who had to run laps. He stared down at Fujikawa, with a smirk on face.

"Puri~" He states. She blinked twice.

"Hi...?" Fujikawa trails off, unsure if he was greeting her or not.

"You're new here," His smirk only grew wider. _What's with this guy?_ She tries to look around him for Sanada, only to be blocked by him. "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Fujikawa answers, trying to move around him, but he just won't let her pass!

"Niou-kun, what are you doing?" A curious voice questioned, as the silver haired man, 'Niou', turns to face him with a smirk,

"Nothing special," He answers innocently. There was a guy with brown hair and glasses standing near Niou.

"Niou-kun, don't lie to me," He states, after a few moments of silence. Fujikawa took this moment to escape Niou, by heading around him, as his attention was diverted by the man with glasses. _Crap. Where did Sanada go?_ She then found the boy's locker room, and two people were waiting outside. The blue haired man and the guy with a bowl cut, and both turned their attention to you.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" The blue haired man questions with a kind smile. Fujikawa nods.

"I need to talk to Sanada," She elaborates, both seem slightly shock by the fact Fujikawa did not address Sanada with honorifics.

"What for?" The blue haired man questions again.

"The history homework," Fujikawa answers, and then she scratches the back of her head. "If I don't get it, Sanada's gonna lecture me again."

"Pardon me, but you are Fujikawa Hairi, correct?" The guy with the bowl hair cut asks. Fujikawa could only stare at him a bit, wondering where he got that information from, but nodded. He nods with understanding and shoots a look at the blue haired man, who now knows what's going on. "I see. Genichirou should be out in a few minutes."

"You know Sanada, too?" Fujikawa asks.

"Yes. I've known him, since he was four," The blue haired guy answers. Fujikawa was surprised, not at the fact that the blue haired guy has known him for a long time, but for the fact that Sanada had the ability to make friends.

"Genichirou and I met in our first years of middle school," The bowl haired guy states. Fujikawa blinks.

"That's exactly when-"

"When Genichirou and you met. I know," The bowl haired guy interrupts. Fujikawa blinks again. "My apologies for interrupting you."

"Nah. It's okay," Fujikawa brushes off.

"How rude of us. We forgot to introduce ourselves," The bowl haired suddenly states. "My name is Yanagi Renji."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi," Yukimura introduces. Yanagi looked around... For something.

"Anything wrong?" Fujikawa asks. He shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong," He answers unsure of himself. "...Is my data wrong?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Yanagi responds again. Suddenly, Sanada pops out of the locker room. Fujikawa snaps to attention and bows.

"Nice to meet you, friends of Sanada," Fujikawa states, and hurries to Sanada, while Yukimura turns to Yanagi.

"That's Sanada's seatmate right? The one he complains about sometimes?" Yukimura questions. Yanagi nods.

"Indeed," Yanagi looks around once more. "Strange. 98% chance that the other regulars were going to eavesdrop on this conversation."

"They probably are," Yukimura states vaguely as his blue eyes trailed to a bush on the sidelines with the regulars' hairlines sticking (not including Jackal). Yanagi notices this as well, and nods.

* * *

"Sanada!" Fujikawa calls out and does a light jog to catch up to Sanada.

"Fujikawa, do you need anything?" He questions, slightly surprised that she was staying here this late.

"Uh. I, uh..." Fujikawa trails off, making Sanada slightly irritated.

"Get to the point already," Sanada commands.

"Do you have the history homework for tomorrow? I kinda dozed off in the middle of class," Fujikawa scratches her head. His eyes narrow.

"We have to take notes about the section of the Meiji Restoration, and answer questions about the section on the next page," He answers. Fujikawa nods. "This is what you get for slacking off, Fujikawa. You never pay attention nor give it your all."

"It's not like that's gonna help me," Fujikawa shrugs, making Sanada even more irritated, the serious look in eyes becoming more serious. "But thanks, Sanada. You're a life saver."

"It was not my problem," Sanada dismisses, pulling his cap lower over his face. Against his better judgement and out of curiosity he questions, "But why were you waiting here so long?"

"To get the history homework," Fujikawa answers simply. He blinks (much to Fujikawa's surprise).

"That's it?" He questions.

"Yep."

"Nothing else?"

"Wow. You sure are talkative."

"Fujikawa!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeesh. No need to shout."

"You could've waited until tomorrow," Sanada states, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Or not do it all."

"I could've. But then I would've gotten a lecture from the teacher about not doing my homework, and my parents, and you're lectures are the worst of all. I wanted to avoid conflict before it happened," Fujikawa elaborates. Sanada ignores that last part about him. _Good. She's making progress._ "Anyways, Sanada, I gotta leave before my parents lecture me about getting home late. See you tomorrow!"

Fujikawa starts to run, and Yukimura and Yanagi catch up with Sanada.

"Genichirou, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Yukimura teases with a small smile, and Sanada's eyes widen, and scoffs.

"As if. Seiichi, you know my studies and tennis come first than anything else," Sanada explains, trying to change the topic. Yanagi was writing something down in his notebook, before closing it, and all three friends walk out of Rikkaidai.

 _Genichirou and Hairi becoming a couple: 77%_

 _The Regulars meddling in this relationship: 100% (Niou especially)_

 _With these variables mixed the chances go from 97%-100% in the relationship._

* * *

"Well, well, well, looks like Sanada-fukubuchou got himself a girlfriend."

"Niou-kun, it's not polite to eavesdrop on a conversation."

"Wow, fukubuchou is so cool!"

"Don't forget, Seaweed Head, that I'm a genius. I can get a girlfriend in a matter of seconds."

"Oi, Marui, don't be so mean. Besides, you go through your girlfriends like you do with candy."

"Ooooo. Sick burn, Jackal!"

"S-shut up! At least I _have_ girlfriends!"

* * *

 **And another chapter is finished. Hopefully everyone is in character. I loved writing the last part. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, so like, follow, and review!**

 **Adieu**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Tennis and Name Calling**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seatmates Ch. 4**

 **Tennis and Name Calling**

 **I don't own Prince of Tennis at all. Like nada. Zip.**

* * *

After the history homework incident with that weird tennis club yesterday, Fujikawa couldn't stop glancing at Sanada, during the lecture. He was much different than she would've expected, like know she knows he's actually social (more social than her surprisingly) and yells... Loudly... She wondered if he could feel her staring at him.

"What?" He grunts softly, trying to not disturb the lecture. Whoa... Talking in class. That's a new one.

"Nothing," Fujikawa responds, looking back down to her notebook to see the notes she's taken, which were drawing of circles smiley faces, and a stick figure jumping off a cliff. Sanada glances down to her notebook, and narrows his eyes, and shakes his head subconsciously. He's been shaking his head so much it became a habit.

Later, after the lesson, Sanada notes the uncomfortable silence between them, and surprisingly it was very... Awkward. He never thought he think this but he misses those one sided conversations between him and her. Out of the corner of his head, Fujikawa was nonchalantly staring at the ceiling, and her gaze was distant, not the 'Who Cares' distant, but the 'I'm Thinking' distant (who knew she had that capability?). _It must be something important._ Sanada thinks to himself. After yesterday, she must've changed her lazy ways in order to become someone better. Maybe she was tired of being a disgrace to Rikkaidai and wants to make a differ-

"Hey, Sanada, what's your favorite color?" And put those hopes back in the dusty box, where they belong.

"This is not relevant to the lesson," Sanada dismisses, feeling utterly disappointed, but didn't show it. "Why do you ask?"

"... I have no idea," She answers. Sanada turns his head to look at her, only to see that she was looking right back at him with a blank face, the distant gaze in her eyes gone, only to be replaced by... Slight interest. At that moment, Sanada knew she was lying. He didn't know how, but he just did.

"Do not lie to me, Fujikawa," Sanada responds. Fujikawa blinks, indicating that he was right. She sighs.

"We've known each other for three years, right?" Sanada nods. _Where was she getting at?_ "So, why does it feel like I've barely known you at all, after yesterday?"

"I do not understand where you are getting at Fujikawa," Sanada answers, but then realizes some truth to that question. _Now that she mentioned it, I barely know anything about Fujikawa at all as well. And we even dropped honorifics._

"Like I didn't know you screamed at people, or had friends since you were four," Fujikawa lists. Sanada couldn't help but raise a brow.

"What does that have to do about not knowing me? Why would I ever mention those facts at all?" Sanada questions.

"You ruined my general views about you, I thought you were quiet and friendless," Fujikawa unintentionally insults. His eye twitches.

"Well, you shouldn't judge people by their appearances," Sanada lectures. Fujikawa shoots him a slightly flabbergasted look.

"That's how you presented yourself in the last three years!" Fujikawa exclaims. She huffs and turns away, crossing her arms. There was more silence between them.

"I like black," Sanada states. Fujikawa looks at him, full of confusion. "Black is my favorite color."

"Oh..." She says, and then mumbles, "Like your soul...?"

Of course, that sly comment doesn't get unnoticed by Sanada, and his eyes narrow dangerously at her.

"I-I mean... You like black because it's a combination of all colors of the rainbow, and you're not being racist...?" Fujikawa quickly covers it up with her voice getting higher for every word she states, but Sanada scoffs. She chuckles nervously to herself, and scratches the back of her head. _That was a close one._ Then suddenly, another question pops up into her head. "Sanada, how did you meet your friend, Yanagi-san?"

"Tennis club," He answers simply. _So very descriptive, Sanada._

"Are you guys like good friends?"

"Yes. Why are you so intent about learning so much about me?"

Fujikawa shrugs, and another question pops up she was almost scared to ask it but she did, "We're friends, right, Sanada?"

"If we weren't friends, do you think I'd allow you to drop the honorifics of my last name?" He questions. Fujikawa grins, in order to relieve herself of her fears.

"I like blue," She states randomly, and Sanada nods, like he doesn't care (but he kinda does). "Why do you like playing tennis?"

"Because I like to challenge myself against strong opponents, and to see who's worthy of being my rival," He answers. Wow. So Sanada. Fujikawa wasn't surprised.

"You think I'd be good?" She questions, and leans over to grab her pencil and start doodling in her notebook.

"No." A flat answer coming from the rock, Fujikawa gaps at him dramatically, like she was offended by the answer, and before she could ask why, he beats her to the punch. "You're not dedicated to anything, and you always half-ass your work. Tennis takes much more dedication and motivation. You have to do your best, be your best, and be dedicated, qualities that you don't have."

Fujikawa couldn't help but feel shaken by this lecture after millions of other lectures he's given her, she felt tense, if anyone said this, she wouldn't mind, but for some reason, she minded this one. She minded it a lot. She felt cold. "...But it would be... Off if you didn't slack."

Her shoulders stopped being tense, and she relaxed, her gaze being relatively normal after he said that.

He noticed the tenseness, the frozen look in her eye. He couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

 **And another chapter completed. Thanks to you guys who followed and reviewed. Now that it's spring break, I could work on this story a bit more, and the other ones I have.**

 **Thank you all and...**

 **Adieu**

 **Btw I feel like Sanada seemed OOC at the end when he said that. Ugh. Now it's gonna bug me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seatmates Chapter 5**

 **Tricked**

 **I don't own PoT, like I've stated before**

* * *

It was lunch time, it was completely peaceful... For now. Niou Masaharu, resident Rikkaidai Trickster, laid on the roof of the school, completely bored out of his mind. He could always bother Yagyuu, but he's been doing that too often. Let's see? Akaya? Nah. Niou bothered him too much as well, he'll bother him in like a week. Marui? Eh. Surrounded by his fan girls right now, he's already getting enough torture as is... And then he's gonna get some more torture by Niou during practice. Sanada's no fun, neither is Jackal. Yukimura's gonna infect him with yips, so that's already a no-no. Then an evil grin started to grow on his face. _Sanada-fukubuchou's classmate, huh? This'll be great._

* * *

Sanada could feel something amiss in his stomach during lunch. Was the teriyaki bad? No. He made sure he checked all of the experiation dates of the food in the house, maybe it was uneasiness... But from what?

"Sanada-san, Yukimura-san needs to talk to you about something in his class, could you go over there for a second?" A classmate called out to Sanada, catching Sanada's and Fujikawa's attention. Sanada nodded... But the uneasiness wouldn't go away. Why on earth would Yukimura need him at this hour, but still... Sanada had to go. He couldn't keep Yukimura waiting.

"I will see you later in class, Fujikawa," Sanada stated, and left the class. After a few moments Sanada left, Fujikawa huffed. _I never noticed how lonely it was without Sanada by my side. It's weird. Like I'm missing something._

"Fujikawa," A relatives deep voice called out, making Fujikawa scrunch her eyebrows. _That was fast._ Fujikawa looked up, and saw Sanada walk towards her.

"Oh. That was fast," Fujikawa stated. "What did you talk about with Yukimura-san?"

"It's none of your business, Fujikawa," He dismisses. Fujikawa nods. "May I speak with you on the roof?"

Fujikawa gives a incredibly confused look to Sanada... Or what seems like Sanada. Sanada wouldn't dismiss her question, unless he was in a bad mode, but he seemed much more engaged in their one sided conversations, meaning that he was in a good mood. Maybe he got stressed by Yukimura? But then why? Yukimura wouldn't stress out his best friend, and he didn't seem like the type to ask for help, despite his frail looking features.

"What is it?" Sanada questions. Fujikawa grins, and scratches her head.

"Ah. I was thinking about the lunch you had today. It was really good," Fujikawa lies, Sanada could tell if she was lying or not. He always knew, but this Sanada nodded agreeing with her, not lecturing her (how shocking). Sanada then left the classroom, and then Fujikawa reluctantly followed this new Sanada.

* * *

Both of them were on the roof, Sanada staring intensely at Fujikawa, while she stared back at him with a confused look. Everything was silent, until Fujikawa stated.

"Hey, Sanada."

He grunts, the same sounding Sanada grunt, but it feels different.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You seem different. Like you're not Sanada, but you look like him," Fujikawa states, narrowing her eyes at Sanada. Suddenly, Sanada smirked.

"Puri~" He responds, but his deep voice was replaced by someone else. The figure took off the mask and the wig, in order to reveal that weird guy with silver hair and a rattail from two days ago from Sanada's tennis team. Fujikawa's eyes widened.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. He smirked. "You're that weird guy!"

His smirk was immediately wiped off his face, replaced by mock hurt, "Is that any way to talk to someone you just met?"

"Well… You were weird," Fujikawa shrugged. _What was this guy's name again? Niro? Kuro?_ His face transformed from mock hurt to slight interest.

"But… It's not often that someone could see through my disguise," The silver haired teen suddenly states, taking steps closer to Fujikawa, who stepped back in response to his action. "Just who are you to Sanada?"

"Seatmates," Fujikawa answers.

"Not a girlfriend? A friend?" He tests for any general reaction from Fujikawa. She demonstrates none, but surprise once she reaches the fence surrounding the border of the Rikkaidai roof. The boy leans his face closer to hers, looking for any reaction at all. Fujikawa has an immediate confused (and slightly grossed out) reaction.

"Um… No?" It sounds like a question coming out of her mouth because of this situation. "I mean, I think we're friends. At least, he implied that we were friends, so…" He's grinning. _Why is he grinning. Get this man away from me._

" **NIOU MASAHARU!** " A voice screamed, nearly ripping the door to the roof open, and there he was. Sanada looking extremely pissed off (and looking for a specific trickster to slap), saw the immediate, compromising situation between his classmate and his team mate. Niou looked at him, and smirked.

"Yo, Sanada-chan," Niou greeted, almost not being fazed at all, and gestured between him and Fujikawa. "You're interrupting the moment. I was about to kiss your cute classmate." (Fujikawa visibly turned white)

"Go back to your class, Niou!" Sanada ignored his previous comment. Niou leaned away from Fujikawa, grinning in victory of the reaction he obtain from the vice-captain, and walked away. "I shall deal with you accordingly during practice for harassment and tricking me and Yukimura."

"Yeah, yeah," Niou dismissed with his hand, but flashed a smirk at Fujikawa, and winked. "I'll see ya around, cutie."

Fujikawa blinked, and stared owlishly at the trickster who walked away. Sanada looked at her, bowed, and said, "I apologize for my team mate's behavior, Fujikawa. If he harassed you in any way, shape, or form, I shall plan his punishment, and proceed to discipline him more at my club."

Fujikawa let out a breath she'd been holding, and responded, "Uh. Do whatever you want to do, Sanada, but who was he?"

Sanada stood up straight, and answered, "That man is Niou Masaharu. He's a regular at the tennis club, but he can disguise himself as anyone. He has earned the nickname 'The Trickster' at our school, but he's incredibly childish, and undisciplined. Hopefully, I can fix that by today."

The bell rung, and both began to walk downstairs. Fujikawa sighed, and Sanada looked at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm glad that you're here, Sanada. The other guy was way too weird," Fujikawa answered, looking up, and flashing a smile towards Sanada, who turned his gaze away, and nodded.

* * *

 _During the time Sanada went to talk to Yukimura_

"Ah, Genichirou, do you need anything?" Yukimura questioned from his seat in his classroom. Sanada narrowed his eyes, his suspicions almost correct.

"I thought you wanted to speak to me, Seiichi?" Sanada responded. Yukimura shook his head, slowly realizing what was going on, a small smile about to play upon his lips.

"I don't to speak to you as of now," Yukimura stated. A few moments of silence passed, before Sanada's eyes narrowed even more. "I think you've been tricked, Genichirou."

Sanada unconsciously began to roll up his sleeves, "I shall see you at practice, Seiichi. I have something to take care of."

"Don't be too rough with him, we need him alive for the Nationals," Yukimura stated, while Sanada nodded, and left.

Sanada arrived at his class a few moments later, seeing that his (friend) classmate was not at her usual spot, which was usually next to his desk. His eyes narrowed, and his whole body language screamed 'murder', but he has to retain his calm, be strong, mentally fortified. Sure Niou kidnapped his friend. He could also be doing unspeakable things to her. He gritted his teeth. He was so gonna give Niou 100 laps at practice. Sanada walked up to his classmate, who tensed when Sanada stared at him intensely (and angrily).

"S-S-Sanada-san, do you need anything!?" His classmate nearly screamed.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but where is Fujikawa?" Sanada questioned, trying to stay calm (and not scare his classmate). His classmate looked confused, and scratched his head, as well as his friend.

"Didn't you want to talk to her on the roof?" His classmate asked. Sanada narrowed his eyes even more, making his classmate tense even more.

"Thank you," Sanada merely stated, eyes narrowing, and walking (stomping) upstairs, every student moving out of his way, scared of the wrath of Sanada Genichirou.

* * *

 **Man it was so fun writing an almost jealous (and concerned) Sanada. Hopefully, it didn't seem too OOC. Anyways, I liked portraying Sanada-chan as a knight in shining to Fujikawa. It was great. And hopefully Niou was in character as well.**

 **Thanks for reading and...**

 **Adieu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seatmates Chapter 6**

 **Gone**

 **For a billion times, I do not own PoT. Laws of physics would not be broken if I did own it.**

 **Background for this chapter: A day without Fujikawa is never the same**

* * *

There were a lot of times when Fujikawa was late, and then there were few times when Fujikawa was earlier. But there were rarely any times when Fujikawa was gone. Sanada thought it was a nice change of pace before, but now he was just getting bored in class (surprisingly). He thought it was because he had no one to talk to (and bother him, but that was Niou's job). Throughout the morning, Sanada would just stare at the clock, wondering what time she would be here, and what kind of pointless conversations she would talk about during class time and throughout the day.

"Fujikawa Hairi," The teacher called out, snickers could be heard throughout the room.

"Late again?" A classmate questions rhetorically.

"What a surprise." Everyone laughs (besides Sanada, of course.)

"Settle down, settle down," The teacher states, and writing something down in the attendance book. "She'll be here soon."

To everyone's surprise, most of the period went by without any signs of Fujikawa. Sanada (unlike himself) stared at the clock, until the bell rung, signaling break time, and that's how he knew she wasn't gonna be here. _She always arrives after 5-10 minutes after class starts, not 30 minutes_. It was second period: Classical Literature. They were reading a book called _A Dark Night's Passing._ It was about an author trying to escape his unhappiness through marriage. Sanada could not see why the author in the book would escape unhappiness. He could tell that this man needed to train his mental fortitude, as marriage by itself could not make one happy.

 _"Sanada, take it easy. It's just a book."_

Sanada snapped his head up, and looked around. He thought he heard Fujikawa's voice. He looked to his side, and saw that no one was there. _Sanada Genichirou, you are slacking off!_ He thought angrily to himself. Sanada was gonna have to move 100 grains of rice from bowl to another, in order to train himself to become more focus. (AN: This honestly happened in the anime. New PoT Specials, I believe it was called).

 _"You're too hard on yourself. Take a break once in a while."_

He put his face in his hands. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

It was finally lunch. All of the imaginary voices of Fujikawa were gone. He was honestly gonna yell 'shut up' if the voices didn't stop, but he was in class, and no doubt he was gonna be sent to the office if he yelled that. He sighed. Sanada could feel a migraine come in his head. Sanada got up from his seat, and brought his bento to Yukimura's class.

Yukimura looked up from his seat, as well as Yanagi, and smiled, "Genichirou, finally come to join us?"

"Ah," Sanada nods, and sits in front of Yukimura and Yanagi. Sanada opens his bento. Yukimura and Yanagi resume their conversation about tennis practices and what should be changed in the regulars' training menu.

 _"Whoa! Sanada, that looks great!"_ Yukimura and Yanagi notice the distant far off look in Sanada's eyes.

"What do you think, Genichirou?" Yukimura questions, and Sanada (for once) doesn't pay attention. A smile begins to play on Yukimura's and Yanagi's face. "Genichirou?"

In an instant, Sanada snaps his attention back to Yukimura, and says, "My apologizes, Seiichi. It appears that I'm not well today. I shall increase self-discipline training, so that this would never happen again."

"There is a 64% chance of your behavior is cause by over working yourself or lack of sleep," Yanagi states, and gets out his notebook, and begins to write stuff down. "The other 36% is because Fujikawa Hairi is not here."

"…What are you getting at, Renji?" Sanada questions, eyes narrowing. Yanagi closes the book, and puts it back in his bag.

"Nothing in particular, Genichirou," Yanagi answers. "But it's probably because of the combination of boredom and stress that you're experiencing hallucinations, and your mind is trying to cope with it by creating a stress reliever, in the form of your classmate."

Stress reliever? (How the hell did Yanagi know he was going through this? Well, Yanagi did know everything, especially questionable things). He wanted to scoff. It was more like a stress maker. (But honestly Sanada was relieved. He thought he was going insane).

"Of course, this is just a theory," Yanagi states. Sanada nods.

"It was nice speaking with you. Unfortunately, I must take my leave, and do something for the disciplinary committee. I shall see you at practice," Sanada states, and leaves. Yukimura looks at Yanagi.

"Hallucinations?" Yukimura questions. Yanagi gives a slight mischievous smile.

"To be 100% honest, I made most of that up in my head. Some of it's true though," Yanagi answers. Yukimura chuckles. "Sanada may be experiencing Fujikawa Withdrawal Syndrome, as Fujikawa is subliminally removing stress for Sanada, instead of causing it."

"Would this affect Sanada in tennis?" Yukimura questions. "The withdrawal?"

"Not at all. After all, he takes his stress off through tennis," Yanagi states. "And our teammates."

Yukimura begins to smile slightly, and Yanagi states (a slightly worried look on his face), "90% chance you may be thinking of something right now involving Genichirou and Fujikawa-san."

"…Maybe," Yukimura answered vaguely with a slight mischievous look in his eyes. Yanagi sighed. "Besides, it's fun to see Genichirou like this."

"Ah. It is."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Fujikawa Hairi," The teacher calls out. There was silence. "That's ano-"

"Ah! Sensei!" The said female exclaimed, slamming the door open to the class. The teacher looked at her with a brow, while her classmates laughed and Sanada was giving her the infamous Look. She sheepishly scratched her head. "Ha… I'm late again?"

"What do you think?" The teacher, Mr. Matsuda, rhetorically asks. "Go sit down."

"Hey, Sanada," Fujikawa greeted. Sanada grunts, acknowledging her existence.

"Where were you?" He asks out of genuine curiosity, and just as he asks the question, Fujikawa sneezes. "You're sick?"

She shook her head, and answered, "My mom was. My dad let me stay home to take of her, even though she was sleeping most of the time."

Sanada immediately saw that as an excuse to miss school, and narrowed his eyes, "Fujikawa Hairi, you are not suppose to miss school for that pathetic reason. Imagine how you're future would be impacted."

"It's not my fault!" Fujikawa defended. Sanada narrowed his eyes.

"No, but it was your choice," Sanada retorted. Fujikawa huffed, and crossed her arms.

"I'll never be able to escape my parents," She whispered. Sanada narrowed his eyes at her into the most menacing glare he could produce.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

 **BOOM! Another chapter done. Just a few more chapters then I could move this story along. Hopefully you guys like this. Do give me constructive** **criticism for my writing, and if my character's a Mary-Sue and if any character is out of character.**

 **Ugh. I feel like Sanada's OOC in this chapter. What do you guys think? I mean, I put the whole hallucination think to be funny, I know Sanada would never experience that in the anime/manga.**

 **Speaking of the anime, I rewatched it. Dude. Every tennis player in there is like FUCK PHYSICS. Especially Kikumaru. I mean Yukimura defies physics too, but it ain't as bad as Kikumaru. I mean, duplicating yourself, somehow managing to roll the ball UPWARDS AGAINST THE GODDAMN NET (see that Nationals match when he went up against Higa Chu).**

 **Question of le Day: Which tennis player defies physics the most?**

 **And now...**

 **Adieu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seatmates Chapter 7**

 **Morning Habits**

 **I do not own PoT**

* * *

"Fujikawa-san," The teacher calls out, which stops Fujikawa from packing up her stuff to go to next class, and snaps her head towards the teacher. Sanada looks briefly between his English teacher, and Fujikawa and decides to go on to the next class.

"Yes, Mr. Matsuda?" Fujikawa asks, and walks towards the teacher's desk. Matsuda sighs.

"I need to speak to you about your tardiness," He states, and Fujikawa gulps. She knew this day was coming. Woe is her. "As you know, you've been tardy since the beginning of school, and you haven't been making those tardies up."

"That's not true," Fujikawa protests. "I've been here early before for a few days."

"That's not gonna cut it, Fujikawa," Mr. Matsuda dismisses. "If this behavior continues, I will have to contact your parents."

Fujikawa flinches. No no no. Anything **BUT** her parents. If her parents know that she's been coming late for the past few weeks, her life of sleeping in is over.

"Am I clear, Fujikawa?" Matsuda questions. Fujikawa nods furiously, grabs her stuff, and runs out of the room. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? This isn't fair! It's a lose-lose situation! If I tell my parents to wake me up early, they're gonna wake me up at 4:30! If I don't tell my parents, then they're still gonna wake me up early AND I'm gonna get a lecture! Alarms don't work. I need something more reliable… Something… Reliable..._

Fujikawa makes her way into her second period, Classical Literature, and plops in the seat next to Sanada. She frowns.

"Sanada," She states. He grunts, meaning that she can continue. "I'm in a crisis."

"Does it have to do something with you being tardy constantly?" Sanada guesses, Fujikawa gasps dramatically (Even though she knew Sanada knew because Sanada was a genius).

"Yes. How did you know?" Fujikawa asks rhetorically. Sanada gives her the 'Are you kidding me?' Look. "Okay. It might've been obvious. But I need help."

"Setting your alarm to 7:30 AM is not that difficult, Fujikawa," Sanada states. _He's right. Dang it._

"Yes it is," Fujikawa protests. "You don't know how difficult it is to get out of bed, and then I'm gonna turn off my alarm." Sanada's eyes twitch furiously.

"You're too lazy. Get your parents to wake you up," Sanada suggests. Fujikawa groans.

"But that's like 5:00," Fujikawa responds. Sanada looks at her seriously (but when was he ever not serious?)

"I get up at 4:00, Fujikawa," Sanada states.

"Ew. Why?" Fujikawa scrunches up her eyebrows, very confused to why a 15-year-old is willing to sacrifice his sleep.

"I am able to be more productive in the morning by training my mental fortitude," Sanada answers. "For example, I practice Zazen (AN: seated Zen meditation)."

"Relish your sleep more, Sanada," Fujikawa says (still in awe by this monster's morning schedule). Sanada glares at her. "Like I sleep at 8:00 and wake up… Whatever time I feel like it."

"Too much sleep is bad for you, Fujikawa," Sanada lectures. "And every minute wasted by extra sleep means that you are wasting your time."

"That's a load of bull, Sanada," Fujikawa protests. Sanada narrows his eyes at her because of choice of words. "It means that I can be fully energized for the day."

"Fujikawa, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I am more productive than you, even without extra sleep," Sanada states. Fujikawa shrugs.

"But that's because you're Sanada, the try-hard-"

"Excuse me?" Fujikawa ignored the glares coming from Sanada.

"If it was someone else, then I can probably be more productive than them," Fujikawa finishes. Sanada merely stares at her, and her (absolutely shitty) logic was probably the stupidest thing he ever heard. He chose not to say anything.

"We are getting of topic. How are you going to wake up early from now on?" Sanada questions. Fujikawa frowns, and shrugs.

"I'll figure something out," She states. His eye twitches. She snaps her fingers, suddenly. "What time do you usually leave for school?"

 _Oh god_.

"I leave for tennis practice at 7:00," Sanada answers. She suddenly deflated.

"Nevermind," Fujikawa dismisses. She scratches the back of her head. "This is lame. I'm gonna have to get my parents to wake me up."

"I suppose I shall see you earlier tomorrow then?" Sanada asks.

"Yeah, yeah," Fujikawa answers, frowning and eyes narrowing. She huffs. "Good-bye sleep."

"You wouldn't have to give up your sleep if you just wake up from your alarm clock," Sanada states (of course, being right again). Fujikawa shakes her head.

"Sanada, I never wake up from just an alarm, if I do, I silence it," Fujikawa dramatically looks up at the sky. "This is the only option."

Sanada stares blankly at her, and shakes his head.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Ah, Fujikawa. You're early," Sanada remarks walking into class, and sitting next to Fujikawa. Said girl had her head down on the desk. "I assume everything went well."

He raised a brow, wondering why Fujikawa has not yet responded to him, and instead heard light snores coming from the female. He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Fujikawa," He said, placing a hand on shoulder and shaking her. "No sleeping in class."

"Hmm…" She murmured, her voice muffled by the desk. "Lemme… Lemme sleep…"

"Fujikawa," Sanada repeated, his voice sterner and a bit louder. "Wake up."

Fujikawa lifted her head up, a bit of drool running down her mouth, and her eyes half-lidded, "…Sanada?"

"Do not sleep in class, Fujikawa," Sanada states.

"School hasn't even started yet," Fujikawa responds, and then slams her head down on the desk. "Gimme a break for once."

"Nonsense," He chides, eyes narrowing. "In order to get used to your new sleeping schedule, you can't just sleep in class. That's as bad as being late everyday because you're missing- Are you listening to me?"

"Uh… Yeah," Fujikawa lies.

"What did I say?"

"Something about… Slacking off…" She mutters. Sanada glares at Fujikawa.

"You're slacking off!" Fujikawa's head snaps up when she hears Sanada's voice gotten louder. "Listen to people when they're talking to you!"

"You sound just like my mom," Fujikawa mutters, and crossing her arms.

"What?!"

"Nothing…"

"Do your parents even care? How could they possibly let you carry on this behavior during school?" Sanada questions. He feels anger rise throughout his body, but it vanishes when Fujikawa slaps his hand away from her shoulder, and when she stares at him with blue eyes that were usually glazed over, but now they contained rage, just like his own.

"They care too much, Sanada! That's my problem!" Fujikawa nearly shouts. His eyes narrow. Fujikawa's rage subsided once she realizes that she's said too much. Luckily, there were barely any students in the classroom when she said that. Few students looked in the direction of Sanada and Fujikawa, but figured it was one of their daily spats.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She looked away, towards the windows.

"Don't lie to me, Fujikawa." His gaze remained fixated on her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fujikawa." His voice had gotten sterner, the tone he used towards his teammates during tennis practices.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sanada. Just drop it," Fujikawa said, voice exasperated, and looks at him with genuine sincerity. "Please."

He was silent for a few moments. Fujikawa was angry when Sanada pressed on, and Fujikawa was rarely angry at all, and he sighed, "Fine."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Sanada?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for getting angry. It's just difficult getting used to waking up this early," Fujikawa smiles, and laughs. "I guess I'm not a morning person!"

"No. It was my fault. I didn't mean to pry into your business, " Sanada says. "I apologize."

"Meh… Water under the bridge," Fujikawa dismisses. "But I didn't realize you cared about me so much, Sanada. Could it be… That you care about me?"

"Fujikawa! Do not acuse me of such ridiculous things!"

* * *

 **Another Chapter, another day. Buuuuttt….. DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Child and Parent problems. A cliche found in every story! But anyways. You'll find out later… I promise… Maybe…**

 **If any character's OOC tell me, and give me constructive criticism please, instead of**

 **'Wow. Ur story sux ballz' Tell me how and why so I can fix it.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Question of le day: You're favorite cliche and why?**

 **Mine is when a relationship develops from hate to love because I think you can see so much development between those characters and see them get over those flaws and we learn to love those flaws and accept them.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys and...**

 **Adieu**


End file.
